A Little Bit Shaken Up
by DefectedDegenerate
Summary: When three girls transfer to Ouran how will the Host Club act when three of their boys get a little bit distracted. Honey/OC Mori/OC Kyoya/OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters affiliated with it. I only own Asami, Harumi, and Mika.

Asami's POV

I couldn't control the pout on my face as I trudged down my stairs. I slumped into the kitchen to find my sister Harumi buried in today's paper and our friend Mika grabbing a bottle of water after her early morning training. They looked up and acknowledged me before going back to what they were doing. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the gallon of chocolate milk that was inside. I poured myself a glass while grabbing a few chocolate bars and shoving them into my purse. I grabbed another one, unwrapped it, and began eating it. Once I was done I washed it down with the chocolate milk.

"You know if you keep consuming a large amount of sweets you're going to get diabetes. You might want to slow down." My younger sister warned me. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. She just smirked at me and closed her paper. "Go get dressed; we have to leave in an hour. We start Ouran today, remember?" she said walking past me and up the stairs. I glared at her back and turned to look back at Mika.

"What are you wearing today?" I asked her. She just looked at me and shrugged. She wiped her face with the towel around her neck and followed Harumi up the stairs. I sighed and poured myself another glass of milk. I walked up to my room and heard something coming from Harumi's room. When I listened in I heard her speaking in German and ruffling through some things… of course she would be making a list of everything she was going to need. I hated when she did that. Everything HAD to be perfect with her, and the fact that she was doing it all while practicing her German was just kind of annoying to me honestly. I mean she never has any fun; she just works all the time. Damn perfectionist.

I continued walking down the hall passing Mika's room. I heard her shower running but nothing else. There used to be a time when she would sing in the shower, she had a lovely voice. Now she's dead silent, not a bit happy about anything. I wish I could make her smile, or even talk more. I sighed as I ran my hand over the carving in her door; it read 'Mika' and at the bottom of the door it read 'R.I.P.'. Poor, beautiful soul. I walked into my room and shut my door. I turned on some music and danced around as I tried to decide what I was going to wear for the day. I pulled down a gypsy-like red skirt and a black tank top. I threw it on and brushed out my red hair. I threw half of my hair up into a ponytail while the other half curled down my back. I smiled to myself and put on a tad bit of eyeliner and red lipstick. I slid into my black flats and grabbed my purse, backpack, and stuffed animal of the day Mira. I walked out of my room and down the hallway. Mika and Harumi were waiting at the bottom of the staircase for me. Harumi was wearing a large yellow dress; she looked so fluffy! Mika was wearing tight fitted jeans and a white tank top. I looked between the two and smiled at Harumi.

"You aren't wearing your uniform either?" Harumi asked with annoyance evident in her voice. I smiled and shook my head 'no'. I saw a small smirk appear on Mika's face before it disappeared. I smiled up at her and held my arms up. She reached down and set me on her back. We walked out of the house and to the limo. Harumi slid in and I slid in after her followed by Mika. We sat in silence, me gently bouncing Mira on my knee and giggling quietly, Harumi writing on her laptop, and Mika wringing her hands together. It wasn't long before we arrived out in the front of the school. I looked up and laughed.

"Oh my God it's pink!" I shouted. Harumi shook her head while Mika opened the door and let me run out. I was standing on the sidewalk jumping up and down waiting for them to get out of the limo. Once they did and it pulled away I jumped on Mika's back and we walked into the school. We got a lot of strange looks from other students, which I didn't mind so much, but I could tell Harumi was getting a little ticked off because she was glaring at people from underneath her black hair. I laughed at her mad face as we continued to the office to get our schedules.

When we emerged from the office with our schedules in hand we all compared days. Harumi had German, Mika had sports training, and I had history. We all waved and walked our separate ways. As I stepped into my history class I saw that everyone was quietly talking and not causing much noise. When I walked in though, it only took a few moments until they noticed me and stopped talking. They all stared at me like I was a freak, except for two boys in the back that were twins. I walked up to the teacher's desk and handed him my schedule to confirm that I was indeed in this class and that he could wipe that astonished look off of his face. He signed my little slip that the office gave me and cleared his throat.

"Class, this is our new student. Would you kindly introduce yourself." He said. I nodded and turned back to the class and a blush rose up into my cheeks. I squeezed Mira and gave a short introduction.

"My name is Asami Ito and this is my octopus Mira. I am 17 and I love kendo." I said. I heard a few people gasp and I stared out at them confused. One of the twins perked up in his seat.

"Ito? Like the richest man in Japan and China that lived in America while raising his two children, Ito?" he asked. I nodded my head and smiled slightly.

"Yep, we just moved back here a few years ago. I've been attending the public school since then." I said. I heard more gasps. "What?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You went to public school? Why!?" asked the other twin. I nodded my head finally getting why they were so shocked.

"Yes, in America being rich isn't as big of a deal as it is here. Rich kids and poor kids go to school together, simple as that. When we moved back my sister, best friend, and I decided to attend public school for a while. We kept ourselves rooted that way." I said. The twins were smiling at me while some people were actually glaring at me. I looked over to see the teacher nod towards a seat in the back. I walked back and sat down. One of the twins was off to my right while the other was directly behind me. The one behind me leaned forward.

"So, what's with your outfit?" he asked me. I turned to look at them and frowned.

"I am not paying a ton of money to come to school in the yellow monstrosities that they try to pass off as high-quality dresses. I'm wearing my normal clothes." I said. They both laughed and smiled down at me.

"We weren't complaining, you look great." The one on my right said while winking. I blushed slightly and the one behind me scooted a little closer.

"We agree with you. The fashion of those dresses is horrendous. We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Kaoru Hitachiin and this is Hikaru Hitachiin. Welcome to Ouran." He said. I smiled and then something hit me.

"Wait, you said Hitachiin; like the famous fashion designer Hitachiin? Is she your mother?" I asked. They both smiled and nodded yes. I smiled too. "Oh my gosh, I love her clothes! This skirt was actually a part of her spring collection a few years back!" I said. They laughed and leaned a little bit closer.

"Why did you think we said you looked great? We can tell our mother's work from a mile away." They said in unison. After they were done talking the teacher cleared his throat. The twins slid back into their spots and the lesson began. I decided to tune out and doodle so that's what I was doing whenever a piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked to see that the twins were looking at the teacher with smiles on their faces. I opened the letter quietly, so as not to attract attention to myself, and read it. _'You should come with us today after school. We have something really cool to show you. You can bring your friend and sister, too!' _it read. I smiled and wrote that I would be glad to join them and asked them where I should meet them. They told me to meet them outside of this classroom. I said okay and by the time we were done passing notes the bell rang and I was off to my next period class.

The day went by incredibly slow, the only exciting part was when I got to eat lunch with Harumi and Mika and hearing that their days were just as boring. I told them of our plans afterschool and after much convincing they agreed to go along. I smiled and then pranced away into my next class. As I walked in I saw the twins again talking to two other boys. One was extremely tall and dark looking, he actually reminded me of Mika, and the other was just a little bit taller than me with blonde hair and a cute smile. As soon as I walked in the twins spotted me and motioned to an empty seat that was beside the blonde boy. I partially skipped back to the seat and sat down smiling at the twins.

"Hello Hikaru, hello Kaoru, how has your day been so far?" I asked nicely. I already liked the twins; they seemed like a lot of fun to be around. They smiled at me and hugged one another in a desperate sort of way.

"She's just so cute! Look at her! She cares about how our day is going!" they said in unison. I laughed at their antics and saw several girls beaming at the twins. Okay, that was kind of weird. They separated and looked down at me.

"Our day has been fine. We would like you to meet some other students. Beside you is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and behind you is Takashi Morinozuka, they are a couple of our close friends." Kaoru said. I turned to see Mitsukuni smile and wave at me and I waved back. Takashi just nodded slightly at me so I smiled at him. Mitsukuni pulled on my arm after a few seconds.

"Is that a stuffed animal?" He asked me. I blushed deeply but nodded and held Mira to my chest.

"Yes, this is Mira. She's my stuffed animal of the day. I know it's kind of childish but…" I was cut off by Mitsukuni pulling out a pink bunny. He giggled at my expression and hugged the bunny to his chest like I was doing with Mira.

"This is Usa-chan. He's my bunny. You can call me Honey by the way, and you can call Takashi Mori." He finished. I smiled and nodded at them.

"Well it's nice to meet you Honey and Mori, I'm Asami. Oh, sorry, hi Usa-chan!" I said waving at the little bunny. Honey's face lit up and he smiled down at me. I couldn't help but blush a little until the teacher started the lesson. I felt Honey looking at me every few seconds but I tried not to look back. I was already blushing and I did not need it to get worse. After the lesson was over we all stood up and the twins came up on either side of me and grabbed my arms.

"It's the end of the day and now it's time for our surprise. Let's go get your sister and friend and then we can be off." They said in unison again. Let me tell you, this unison thing is getting kind of creepy. I laughed nervously at them as they led me out of the door to go find Harumi and Mika. Honey waved at me from the top of Mori's shoulders and I waved back. I was dragged all the way to my history class until I saw Harumi and Mika. I smiled and ran toward Mika. She bent down and picked me up and placed me on her back like always. I smiled down at the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, this is my sister Harumi and our best friend Mika! Mika, Harumi, this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!" I said happily. Harumi smiled at them almost evilly while Mika just nodded. The twins motioned for us to follow them so we did. I hoped that this was good, whatever it is that we were about to go and do.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters affiliated with it. I only own Asami, Harumi, and Mika.

Harumi's POV

My older sister was chattering away on Mika's back. Mika, as stoic as usual, was walking right beside two red-headed twins. I watched the way they carried themselves, heads high, back straight, arms flamboyantly waving around. I didn't like them. They were too much for me. I was itching to pull out my laptop but I had to settle for my tablet. I lifted it from my purse and typed away on it. I found the files for the two boys and read through them thoroughly. Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin were in class 1A together. They are both first years… figures. My sister is dumb enough to have to take first year classes over again. B blood type, quiet mischievous so they get in trouble often, born on June 9th, Yazuha is their mother—I knew that their last name sounded familiar, they are both 16 with Hikaru being the older of the two. I was already tired of the two of them. I knew too much about them already. I put my tablet away and followed behind them. I saw the sign for the bathroom and I cleared my throat so that they would notice my presence. Asami turned around on Mika's back and looked at me.

"What is it Harumi?" she asked me nicely. I hated it. I loathed the fact that she was so nice to me around others but when we got home she was a tiny little menace. I smiled slightly at them and then motioned toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to change out of this stupid dress. Go on without me. I'll catch up." I answered. The twins looked at me oddly and one of them, who I remember being introduced to me as Kaoru, stepped forward.

"Well, we're going to the third music room. Do you even know where that is?" he asked me. I smirked and nodded at him.

"I've got the map of this entire school memorized." I said. He shrugged and they all walked off without even a goodbye. Figures. Asami isn't one for casualties. I walked into the bathroom and pulled the spare clothes out of my purse. I had planned on something like this. Asami always makes friends wherever she goes and she always insists on hanging out with them. I pulled out the grey lacey dress I had packed along with a brown jacket, and brown heeled boots. I slipped it on and shoved my school uniform into my brown and black leather purse. I walked out of the bathroom and slowly made my way to the third music room passing giggling groups of girls as I walked by. I rolled my eyes at their childish antics; what the hell could they be so excited about right now!? I got to the doors of the music room and opened them slowly. As soon as I peeked my head inside I was bombarded by flower petals and squealing.

"Harumi! You made it! I had no doubt because you're super smart and know the whole map of the school…" she was cut off by another squealing voice.

"This is your dangerously smart little sister you were telling us about!? OH LOOK HOW CUTE SHE IS!" a tall blonde boy yelled. I literally felt my life disintegrating. He ran up and went to hug me but I side-stepped and let him face plant onto the cold, hard, marble floor. I smirked slightly down at him and looked back at the rest of the group. The twins were there along with a taller boy, who reminded me of Mika, a shorter blonde boy, not unlike Asami, and a boy just taller than me with glasses and a notebook in his hands. He was appraising the situation in front of him with amusement and writing in his notebook. The rest of the boys were smiling at me or laughing. The tall blonde boy stood up and pouted at me.

"Why did you do that Harumi-san?" he asked me sadly. I smirked at him again but with a bit more malice than earlier.

"I don't like to be touched." I stated. He looked on the verge of tears but I just brushed past him and went and stood in front of the others waiting for them to introduce themselves so I could look them up later. The small blonde one ran up to me and smiled at me cutely… this didn't really affect me because I have to live with Asami and she doesn't have that effect on me either, I've built my defenses against it.

"My name is Honey and that's Mori!" he said motioning to the tall guy version of Mika. I nodded at him showing that I heard him. The tall blonde one grabbed my hand and bent over getting dangerously close to my knuckles.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, my dear princess." He whispered in what he must have assumed was a romantic voice. I grimaced and pulled my hand away before he could kiss it. He began moping again so I pushed him away from me and walked around him. The boy with the glasses didn't move or wave or anything. He held perfect posture and looked down at me causing the sunlight to glint off of his glasses. His smirk matched mine as he bowed slightly.

"I am Kyoya Ootori." He said. I think out of all of them I liked him the best. Simple, to the point, always observing; he was interesting. I nodded at him and I saw that everyone had gone their separate ways, Asami and Mika had gone with Honey and Mori to their table, the twins went to their own table, Tamaki went and sat at his own table. There were two more tables, one round one just big enough for two people and another large one like the rest of the boys'. Before I could ask who the other table was for a young boy around my age ran in flattening his hair. Kyoya appeared suddenly near him and was writing in his notebook.

"I'm so sorry Kyoya, I know that I was almost late," he was cut off by Kyoya.

"Almost late? You were late Haruhi. That's more to your debt." He said adjusting his glasses and smirking. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2 minutes until 3 o'clock. I walked over and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me?" I said getting their attention. Kyoya looked at me slightly interested and slightly annoyed with Haruhi. "What time do you have to be here by?" I asked the young man. He looked at me extremely confused before answering.

"3 o'clock." He answered. I smiled and looked at Kyoya.

"What time does your watch read?" I asked him. He checked his watch and smirked at Haruhi.

"3:01." He replied. I chuckled lightly and showed him my watch.

"It's never slow; it's actually two minutes fast so I'm always on time. Your watch is, by the make and sheen of it, about 7 years old I'm guessing which for that brand is the down slope of the model. It's beginning to lag and you should probably check into getting a new watch." I replied. Kyoya looked astonished and annoyed. He motioned for Haruhi to go to his table and then motioned for me to follow him. I did so with a slight smirk while pulling out my tablet and searching for him and getting his file. This is the part where he tries to intimidate me and blackmail me; he expects to win, boy is he wrong. He sat down at his table and before he could offer me a seat I sat down and set my tablet in my lap. He smirked at me slightly before typing a bit on his computer. We sat in silence for a few minutes until he looked at me.

"You're smart, Harumi, very smart. Your file says that you were moved up a grade and you are now a second year student?" he said. I nodded in confirmation so he continued. "You enjoy business classes and German. You have never failed a class, turned in anything late, missed school, or been sent to be reprimanded. Interesting, very interesting." He mused. I smirked at him and kept a calm air about me. I picked my tablet up and motioned for him to stop talking. He looked at me confused before I fully smiled.

"Kyoya Ootori, you are the vice-president of this club. You take care of all the expenses; you are also a second year. You are the third son of the Ootori's and are currently working as hard as you can to take over your father's business. You are considered the "cool type" in this club. You are a Scorpio…," he held up his hand and I stopped talking. He rubbed his temple slightly before smirking.

"I get it, I do. You are not easily intimidated. I can see why you got moved up a grade. You're very intelligent." He said smiling at me slightly. I put my tablet away and he closed his laptop.

"I will do anything to get ahead; I will use anything at hand. Business is a game, and if you want to win you have to have the right pieces." I said. He nodded in agreement.

"I like that. I agree with you completely. I say things like that all the time; I've earned the title "Shadow King" actually. I don't mind it so much." He said. I laughed lightly and smiled.

"I've earned the title "Bitch"; I don't mind it so much either." I said. This time he was the one to laugh. Apparently it was an odd sound because the whole room became silent and everyone was staring at us. As soon as we realized this we sent a glare toward everyone and they hastily turned around. We smiled at each other and he offered me tea. I gladly accepted it and we sat there in a comfortable silence.

"I don't have much company during club hours." He said suddenly. I looked up at him over the rim of my tea cup. "I don't like the company; I try to keep to myself. Girls just usually sit and fawn over me from a distance. I barely say a word to them." He finished. I smiled at him setting down my tea cup.

"I barely say a word to anyone. I hate the company of others actually. I'm surprised that I can actually stand having a conversation with you." I said. We both sat there analyzing the other until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Asami and Mika walking toward me.

"Come on Asami! Dad wants us home for dinner!" she yelled. I sighed heavily and grabbed my purse. I stood up and so did Kyoya. He bowed slightly toward me and smiled.

"Thank you for your company, Harumi-chan." He said. I smiled slightly and bowed back. My sister was getting impatient so I motioned for her to lead and I followed her out of the room. We walked out of the school and to the front gate where our limo was waiting for us. I slid in behind them and smiled to myself. I absentmindedly started humming a little tune and my sister gasped. I looked at her confused and she had tears shining in her eyes.

"You were humming… you haven't hummed since mom died." She whispered. I stopped humming immediately and turned back to my bag. I lifted my laptop out and began going through my list of German words I needed to memorize for class. Asami and Mika stared at me for a few seconds before going back to doing what they were going to do. Asami was playing with Mira and Mika was wringing her hands, something she did a lot ever since we moved here. I inwardly sighed and began to research the other hosts. I needed to learn about these boys, I needed to know everything.


End file.
